


Good Morning

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some good morning smooches between Chromedome and Rewind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

"Good morning," greeted Rewind, his optics looking at Chromedome blearily. The lights in their Hab Suite powered on slowly as the morning-cycle was announced. Rewind perched on Chromedome’s chest, waiting for his lover to come online fully.

The orange’s mech visor flickered. He stretched on the berth, careful not to dislodge the minibot. His vents opened in a yawn. “Good morning to you, too.”

Rewind hummed, leaning down to nuzzle his mask onto Chromedome’s. “How did you sleep?” 

Chromedome purred, returning the nuzzle. His servos wandered down to Rewind’s aft, kneading the metal. A squeak came from Rewind. “Hmmm…fine.”

Chuckling, Rewind replied, “I can see that.” He arched into Chromedome’s ministrations. His Endura was in a rare mood today and Rewind was more than willing to bask in his attentions.

"Well, neither of us have anything to do today, I say we just stay in berth." Chromedome’s wandering servos made their way to Rewind’s back plating, rubbing his thumbs along the smaller mech’s spinal strut.

"I think I can work with that."


End file.
